


I'll Put Us Back Together at Heart

by foreverandalwaysvictorious



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Graduation, Prompt Fic, Sentimental, Underage Drinking, also opens up the potential for Jori sequels, more of a friendship fic but if you squint it's Jori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandalwaysvictorious/pseuds/foreverandalwaysvictorious
Summary: Remember at the beginning of the year when I was really into writing for Jori? Well, I am back with a little one-shot for fun. Grabbed this prompt from the Jori Discord a while back and finally had the motivation to finish it. Hope you enjoy it!Title is lyrics from Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds because I still cannot come up with an original title to save my life.
Relationships: Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	I'll Put Us Back Together at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Remember at the beginning of the year when I was really into writing for Jori? Well, I am back with a little one-shot for fun. Grabbed this prompt from the Jori Discord a while back and finally had the motivation to finish it. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title is lyrics from Don't You (Forget About Me) by Simple Minds because I still cannot come up with an original title to save my life.

“Congratulations to the newest graduating class of Hollywood Arts!”

Cheers erupted from the crowd, filling the large auditorium as the principal made her ceremony ending declaration. As soon as they had crossed that stage and turned the tassels on their caps, the seniors of Hollywood Arts had ended their years as students at the prestigious arts high school. It was finally official; all their hard work had paid off. It felt surreal to be at that point in their lives where everything as they knew it would change, as they were on their way to take on the real world.

Six friends huddled near the front of the room, almost in their own little bubble, shielded away from the post-reception chatter that surrounded them. A short redhead girl hung onto the free arm of a curly-haired boy, tittering with laughter at some act he and his puppet were performing. A brunette musician, singer, and actor also stood close by, excitedly finalizing plans for the evening’s festivities. Even the goth girl, who was normally reserved in her expressions, couldn’t help the toothy grin that crept across her face as she watched her friends. The nerves she felt earlier preparing for the event had finally dissipated into excitement for their futures.

The group eventually found their way back to the Vega household after trying their best to politely break free from family and friends who had attended. Tori’s parents had left them alone for the evening, trusting that their daughter and her friends wouldn’t get into too much trouble. They had been young once too and understood that any amount of partying would be safer in a controlled environment.

They took turns telling stories and reminiscing about their time as students over pizza and spirits, still riding on the high of emotions from their greatest accomplishment. The meal was shortly followed by karaoke and video games. No one could remember who had decided on bringing Mario Kart, but it wasn’t long before the casual games turned competitive, made more hilarious by their inebriated state.

* * *

While the rest of her friends were immersed in the serious matter of competing for the Grand Prix title, Jade wandered outside to the back porch, needing some space to clear her head from the day’s events. She wasn’t normally one to get sentimental but seeing everyone’s antics during their post-graduation activities was bringing up memories. They had all been friends for the better part of the four years they had spent together at Hollywood Arts. Some of the group had known each other even longer than that. This was one of the last times they would all be together like this, carefree and living in the moment before the looming responsibility of adulthood came to the forefront of their lives. Everything seemed to be moving too fast and miserably slow at the same time. They had plans to go to prestigious universities or dive into star-studded careers. Nothing would be the same again, even if they wanted it to be.

“Hey.” The voice from behind her broke the stillness of the night, granting a pause in her thoughts. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Tori standing in the doorway. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just needed some air. You know I love Cat, but her squealing is more annoying than usual.”

Tori chuckled. “I knew she would probably be a lightweight, but this is more than I could’ve imagined. I guess we should just be lucky that she’s not an emotional drunk.”

Jade raised her eyebrows in agreement as the brunette walked further outside to join her. She nonchalantly diverted her eyes to inspect her nails before lightly tapping them against the wood railing she leaned upon. After realizing the other girl wasn’t going to force her into a conversation, she looked over to see her peacefully gazing at the sky and followed her line of sight upwards. Even with the light pollution of the nearby city, she could make out a few twinkling lights, experiencing a moment of smallness while staring out into the vast expanse of darkness above.

“Listen, Vega” Jade’s voice cut through the comfortable silence that had settled over them. “Tori,” she corrected herself once she had the other woman’s attention. Her dark brown eyes softened, and a small smile graced her face at the use of her first name instead of the usual nickname. Jade paused at the sight of the brunette. She felt like she had forgotten how to breathe, a new nervousness settling in her stomach at the thought of what she had been planning to say. She cleared her throat, trying to relax before speaking. “I know that I’ve hurt you before and nothing I can say will change the past, but I’m hoping you’ll forgive me. I’m hoping that I can make things right before we part ways and not leave us with any unresolved baggage.”

“Honestly, I’ve never held any grudges against you,” Tori told her. “Yeah my first day of school was less than stellar thanks to you and I was subjected to your plans of sabotage more than once,” Jade visibly cringed at the mention of the past. “But your actions are all because you care. You’re passionate about the things you care about and you hate to see anything get in the way of you succeeding. You’re rough around the edges, but you have a good heart, even if you don’t always share that part of yourself.

“I’m not perfect either, you know,” Tori continued. “I made plenty of decisions out of spite and jealousy that I’m sure hurt you as well. We feed off each other’s competitive spirit, like those symbiotic relationships we learned about in biology. We’re always pushing each other to work harder, to do better, even if it’s not always in the healthiest way.

“I’m glad we can leave Hollywood Arts on good terms. You might say we became friends at some point?”

Jade scoffed. “I’m a really shitty friend if that’s the case.” Her gaze wandered down to her boots as she kicked at the railing’s wooden slats.

“You’ve tried to be better. I can tell,” Tori reassured.

“Trying and actually being better are two separate things, Vega.”

“Well, we still have the summer, unless you’re planning on torturing me as much as possible before we part ways?”

“Someone has to keep you in check. I can’t let Miss Sweet Sally Peaches, the future pop star, run off to college with a huge ego,” she said with a smirk.

Tori giggled at the teasing nickname and Jade felt her chest tighten. She didn’t have much time to process what she was feeling before Tori turned her body to face her completely.

“Now,” the singer opened her arms, preparing for the thing Jade actively avoided at all times. “How about you bring it in for one signature Tori squeeze?”

“Don’t push your luck, Vega,” Jade nervously laughed at the brunette’s attempt to get a hug out of her. “Just because we had a little heart to heart does not mean we are on hugging terms.”

“Please?” The way her brown eyes sparkled in the dim light and her puppy dog pout was just enough to win the goth over.

“Fine,” she relented, opening her arms, and letting Tori embrace her. “But don’t expect this to happen all the time.”

The way the other girl’s arms wrapped around her felt comforting and safe, something she hadn’t remembered feeling in a while. If she was being honest with herself, she really didn’t want to let go, wanting to stay in the moment for as long as possible.

“Hey guys?” Andre’s voice caused Jade to jump, and she pulled away from her friend more abruptly than she had planned. “Hate to break up your love fest, but can we get a little help inside? Robbie’s trying to play Pirates with Cat again.”

She rolled her eyes, making an exaggerated show out of her annoyance, even while knowing Tori could see right through it. “It’s not a love fest. Vega was holding me hostage out here until I gave her a stupid hug. Can I go now?”

“Be my guest, Ms. West,” Tori gestured towards the door. “Sounds like the boys need our assistance anyway.”

As she stomped inside to give Robbie a piece of her mind, Jade made a mental note to start making plans for the summer. She still had a few months to make up for years of bad behavior and rebuild the bond between her and the singer. Maybe they could reset their course and be close friends after all.


End file.
